our promise
by Gilbert Legendary Stinson
Summary: kami tak pernah membahas tentang apa yang akan terjadi kalau janji setia dengan ludah itu dilanggar. Tapi kami tahu bahwa itu tentunya serius.One-Shot project, US-Canada selanjutnya baca didalam


**OUR PROMISE**

**Author: Koala-nyan**

**Desclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya-sama**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Family**

**Summary: kami tak pernah membahas tentang apa yang akan terjadi kalau janji setia dengan ludah itu dilanggar. Tapi kami tahu bahwa itu tentunya serius. Warning: Modern day story, Matthew's POV, human name used, don't like don't read, gak ada hubungannya dengan sejarah, Typo, OOC, OOT, review please?, Flame do not enter**

**~~selamat membaca~~**

Meski berbeda usia beberapa hari, orang sering bilang betapa miripnya kami berdua. Aku dan saudara laki-lakiku berwajah sama dan tentu saja kami berdua sama-sama mempunyai rambut pendek yang _dirty blond._ _Well_, setidaknya dulu aku mempunyai rambut sampai kemudian harus menjalani kemoterapi. Rambut pendek _dirty blond_ku mulai rontok dengan berjalannya perawatan.

Kusentuh kepalaku yang kini botak. Air mataku merebak. Orang-orang tak akan lagi mengatakan kami mirip. Saudaraku, Alfred, terbang dari Washington D.C., U.S.A untuk menengokku yang berada di Ottawa, Canada. Dia tak tahu betapa buruknya penampilanku. Aku ingin mempersiapkan agar dia tak kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya nanti. Selama ini aku selalu menjaganya, berusaha agar dia selalu terlindungi dari bahaya. Dia lahir beberapa hari sesudah hari ulang tahunku yang kelima. Ibu kami bilang, dia adalah kado ulang tahunku yang 'telat'. Aku menanggapi itu dengan serius dan kusayangi dia sepenuh hati.

Kami tumbuh bersama-sama, tak bisa dipisahkan satu sama lain. Kami merupakan sahabat karib. Kata orang tua kami, semestinya kami itu saudara kembar karena sangat mirip dan hubungan kami erat sekali.

Kami juga merasa seperti anak kembar. Kalau sedang berbelanja, kami akan saling membelikan kado kecil, mulai dari topi baseball sampai sirup maple, tapi sering kami saling membelikan benda yang sama. ada suatu ikatan yang sulit dipahami orang lain.

Setelah dewasa, kami tinggal di negara yang berbeda. Pernah dia menelponku dan aku baru bilang "Halo." Seketika dia bertanya, "aku tahu ada yang tidak beres. Ceritakan. Ada apa?"

Tak lagi heran melihat kemampuannya yang dengan jeli bisa mengetahui ketika ada hal yang tidak beres itu, aku pun mengungkapkan, pada pukul delapan pagi itu bahwa kami terpaksa harus memberi suntikan mati pada hewan peliharaan yang paling kami sayangi. Dalam kebisuan, kami berdua menangis, kini berlinang air mata saat berbicara melalui telepon dengan _brother_ku.

Sejak dia tahu bahwa aku terserang kanker, dia meneleponku hampir setiap hari. suaranya selalu bernada khawatir, tapi juga terdengar riang seperti biasanya. Setiap minggu dia mengirimiku kartu-kartu yang berisi kata-kata penyemangat darinya, seberkas harapan yang membuatku yakin bahwa segalanya akan kembali membaik.

Dalam salah satu obrolan melalui telepon yang diwarnai cucuran air mata, dia mengungkapkan bahwa dia yakin betul aku tak akan meninggal akibat serangan kanker.

"oh, bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku di sela-sela isakanku.

"karena waktu masih kecil sekali, kita membuat janji setia dengan ludah bahwa kita hanya bisa mati kalau saudara kita juga sudah siap mati. Dan aku belum siap mati, makanya kau pun belum siap mati."

Kami tak pernahmembahas tentang apa yang akan terjadi kalau janji setia dengan ludah itu dilanggar. Tapi kami tahu bahwa itu tentunya serius.

Kudengar ada suara taksi menepi di depan rumahku. Adikku yang juga sahabatku, sudah datang.

Dengan tangan gemetar, sekali lagi kusentuh kepala botakku sebelum membukakan pintu untuk sahabat karibku, adikku.

Tampak dia berdiri didepan pintu, dengan cahaya matahari memancar dibelakangnya, menyinarinya bagai malaikat, seperti anggapanku terhadapnya selama ini. Dia memakai celana jins panjang dengan t-shirt putih yang ditutupi jaket bombernya seperti biasa serta topi yang bertuliskan "_i'm havin' a bad hair day_". Kami berdua tersenyum.

"Halo, Al," sapaku.

"Halo,Matt," sahutnya.

Dia mengangkat tangannya dan melepaskan topinya. Adikku mencukur habis rambutnya. Kami berdua berdiri sambil menangis terharu, tertawa dan berpelukan.

"kita masih seperti saudara kembar," itu saja yang terucap dari bibirnya.

"_I love you," _hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan.

Kupejamkan mataku dan berdoa dalam hati, _terima kasih tuhan, kau berikan kehidupan dan saudara yang kauberikan untukku. Terima kasih ibu, atas pemberiannya untukku._

**~FIN~**

**~AUTHOR's NOTE~**

Setiap kali kubaca fic ini, aku hanya bisa ngatain ini, "apakah ada hubungan persaudaraan sebegini eratnya?"

Haah... kok w tiba-tiba jadi melankolis begini,yah? =3="

Yang jelas fic ini ku kutip idenya dari buku kesayangan gw yang sampe sekarang masih kujaga setiap lembarannya~ ((hedeh~ melankolis lagi))

Uhm, review please? And... usually like other fic before this fic ((bahasanya =,=a)), FLAME do not enter~ ^^

See you next time, readers~ XD

~koala-nyan (Davian)~


End file.
